Talk:Extracting the Defector
I got attacked by the 36 heroic guard that roams the path you need to cross to get to the stairs on my 42 berserker. I escaped back into Thieves' Way, waited a few minutes, and zoned back into to SFP... but he was still waiting. I tried again, and again, and he was still just standing at the Thieves' Way entrance. I relogged, and he was still waiting. So I went on my other Freeport character (52 necro) and talked to the guard (asked him for directions). I logged back onto my berserker and zoned into SFP and the guard was gone. So if you get attacked by a guard and he won't leave, try "using" the guard on a different character (if possible) to make him leave. Meggaplex 03:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) From the original write-up and subsequent comments, the following: *As a level 15 Dirge I was able to activate sprint just prior before talking to the captain and train my way to the tree with a 100% success rate (which makes this, in my opinion, the easiest of the loyalty lines). *I did it today(Aug07) as a 70sk about 10 times, and when talking the second option to the captain, "Let's just wait a minute," for some reason it starts the timer, and calls the guards. But they don't come, and you can leisurely just walk to the tree and zone out. Not sure if it's a bug or what, but makes it quick and painless. * Another way of doing this is to zone in and immediately ignore the guard asking for pass because in 3 seconds he warns you to get out twice before they all attack. Run for the tree and the 3 seconds the guard wastes yelling at you before zone aggros is enough to overcome delay at tree. Timer was still running as I did this and you have plenty of time. * Yes well GETTING to the instance seems to be the biggest challenge. There are guards everywhere and none of them roam. Impossible for lower levels? * I did this today (5.10.08) as a level 25 bruiser and it was very easy. Key is when you zone into freeport, you have the option from the bell of heading straight through a building - don't do it! There's a level 36 heroic guard on the door that you can't see. You can go to the left around the building then head up the stairs and he won't aggro. I was able to do the entire thing in 8 minutes - by far the easiest of these quests and 5k faction is nice. I did the quest the dozen times it takes to go to 10k faction with freeport, and never saw a guard on the stairs. Very seldomly a 36 heroic guard wanders the path before you get to the stairs, but never on the stairs themselves. In just over 90 minutes you can do the 12 runs it takes to get to 10k. *04-17-09 Did it today as level 37 Warden and 45^^^ Viscount on horse with hounds came down the stairs. * 06-20-08: When entering the zone and the guard asks for your pass, tell him "Here you go". He sends you directly to see the Captain. None of the room will aggro you at that point. Talk to the captain and (as above) tell him "Let's just wait a minute," then he will attack. Run for the tree and you're finished! Quest level Is the quest allways level 1 or does it scale with player level? -- Chillispike 13:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Quest is always listed as level 1, but you get xp and AA at bonus to your current level, and the mobs are usually equal to your level (white). --Kding 05:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Did this today on my 18 coercer. Took the Graveyard/Longshadow/Thieves Way/SQ path, watched out for guards, and did the instance then ran into a guard to die and be ported back to CL. Took 4-5 minutes a run even with all the zoning. There ARE guards that roam both the stairs and the road now, so watch out. Foozlesprite 22:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC)